A clinical research which includes a clinical trial of a newly-developed medicine or medical equipment is usually performed jointly by a medical research institution, a hospital, a pharmaceutical manufacturer, a medical equipment manufacturer, or the like. In order to achieve such a clinical research efficiently and smoothly, those who take part in the clinical research need to share various information among them. The Japan Medical Association provides, for example, a cloud clinical trial operation support system as a tool for sharing information on a clinical trial (or the like) in an attempt to improve efficiency of a clinical research, which is called “Cut-Do-Square” (see Non-Patent Document 1). The Cut-Do-Square system unifies formats of documents created by: a research client of a clinical research such as a pharmaceutical manufacturer and a medical equipment manufacturer; an entity which performs a clinical research, such as a research institution and a hospital; a subject of a clinical research, or the like. The system also supports sharing and managing the created documents therebetween.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a clinical research management system for efficiently executing a clinical trial in a medical research institution, a hospital, or the like (see FIG. 1, etc.). In the clinical research management system, a clinical trial request server 1, a clinical trial execution server 2, and execution organization servers 3, 4, 5, which are connected to each other via a network, supports various tasks executed by a doctor, a clinical research coordinator, or any others involved in a clinical trial of interest. As will be understood, the support includes management of information exchange among a client, a doctor, and a clinical research coordinator of the clinical trial, and management of documents.